Troyella Oneshots: Volume I
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: New one posted 8/24/11. The New Girl: I'm the new girl that just moved to Albuquerque. Today I'm starting my first day of senior year at East High, my new school.
1. Winter Snuggles

**Summary-Troy and Gabriella keep warm on a freezing cold day and begin to love the snow and cold for one reason.**

* * *

Troy Bolton watched the blizzard outside through his window. The snow was coming down so heavily, it was impossible to see anything that was outdoors. He was watching to see if the storm was slowing down at all when he actually saw someone outside walking to his door. It was his girlfriend and love, Gabriella Montez. He quickly ran to the door and opened it. Gabriella walked inside, and cold air blew in.

"I am so cold!" Gabriella exclaimed, throwing off her soaking wet coat.

Troy gave Gabriella a hug. "I'm happy to see you, baby, but I'm afraid it isn't much warmer here than outside. My heat isn't working."

"Do your parents know?" questioned Gabriella, hugging him back.

"They're away until tomorrow," Troy replied. "Probably longer with this storm."

"Yeah, I'm home alone, too. Until Saturday."

Troy and Gabriella were both seventeen and in their senior year of high school. Almost every time they were both home alone, they would go to each others houses so they would have some company.

"So, what do you want to do?" Troy wondered.

"Can I wear one of your sweatshirts?" requested Gabriella. "I'm really cold."

"Okay, let's go up to my room and get one," Troy answered.

Gabriella followed Troy up to his room where he opened a drawer and handed her one of his Wildcats sweatshirts.

"Thanks, Wildcat," Gabriella said, putting it on.

"Alright, so do you want to try to warm up?" Troy asked.

"Sure. You have any hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. I'll go make some."

When Troy had made the hot chocolate, him and Gabriella cuddled up on the sofa and drank it while wrapped up in blankets. When the chocolate was all gone, they talked for a while.

"So, I guess school will be cancelled tomorrow," Gabriella commented, snuggling into Troy so she would be a bit

warmer than she was at that time.

Feeling Gabriella's body pressed up against him, Troy put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah," he agreed.

"So, have you been cold all day?" Gabriella asked, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Pretty much," Troy replied, placing another kiss on his girlfriend's face.

* * *

In about an hour, Troy and Gabriella got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"We could have some leftover pizza from yesterday," Troy suggested.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

Troy put the pizza in the oven to heat up. "It doesn't look like the storm is letting up yet," he said, looking out the window at the snow which was piling high and was already up to the window. "I guess my parents won't be coming back tomorrow."

"Where are they, even?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"In California, probably enjoying the sun," Troy responded, sounding a little jealous. "But at least I get to be here with you."

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I don't think I'm that exciting, though." She laughed.

"Believe me, you are so much fun to be around," Troy said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Gabriella hugged Troy. "You know, I-I'm kind of scared of blizzards," she said.

"It's okay," Troy said, hugging her back and stroking her dark hair. "I'll keep you safe."

Gabriella snuggled against Troy and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Wildcat."

By this time, the pizza was done. Troy took it out of the oven and they both ate. When they were done, they went up to Troy's room. "So, I guess you're stuck here for tonight," Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek as he spoke.

"This will be our first time having a sleepover. It'll be fun."

"Of course it will." Troy started to kiss his girlfriend on the lips.

Gabriella kissed back and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist. Troy did the same to her. They deepened their kiss and hugged tighter until they needed to breathe.

"I love you," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I love you, too, Wildcat," Gabriella said.

They sat down on the sofa Troy had in his room and cuddled with each other for a while until they got tired.

"So Gabby, I have a ton of extra pillows and blankets in my closet. I'll go get them."

"Okay, sounds good!"

Troy stood up, opened his closet, and pulled out a bunch of blankets and a few pillows. "We're gonna need these tonight," he explained.

"Yeah, definitely," Gabriella agreed.

"So, take what you want and sleep wherever you'll be comfortable," Troy said, pulling back the covers of his own bed and getting in.

"Okay," Gabriella got up from the sofa.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get a quick drink of water. Want any?"

"No thanks, I'm okay," Gabriella told her boyfriend.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Troy went downstairs. A minute later, he came back up to find Gabriella lying in his bed wrapped up in some of the blankets he had gotten out from his closet. He sat down next to her and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. "So you're comfy on my bed?" he asked her gently, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek and a quick nuzzle on her nose.

Gabriella nodded sleepily.

"Alright, well can I kiss you goodnight?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded again and they kissed.

"Is it okay if I sleep next to you?" asked Troy. "If you want the bed to yourself, I'll sleep on the sofa, so just tell me of it's not okay."

"It's okay," Gabriella assured Troy, moving over a little so that he could lie down next to her. "I'd feel safer and warmer with you in the bed with me anyway."

"Okay," Troy acknowledged in a soft voice, climbing under the covers. "Can I have some of the extra blankets?"

Gabriella pushed some of the blankets she had over her onto Troy. "This is my first time sleeping with you," she remarked, snuggling up to him.

"Do you like it?" Troy wondered, facing her so he could put his arms around her waist.

"Yes," Gabriella said, snuggling into his chest and hugging him back. "When it's cold outside, I think snuggling with you makes me nice and warm."

"I'm glad," Troy whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Gabriella said.

"Good night."

"Good night, Wildcat." Gabriella snuggled further into Troy and closed her eyes. She almost instantly fell asleep.

"I love snuggling with you, too," murmured Troy, gently stroking her hair.

Since that day, Troy and Gabriella always looked forward to cold snowy days because of the warm winter snuggles they shared with each other to stay nice and cozy.


	2. The Best Christmas Ever

**Summary-Gabriella is lonely on Christmas day. It seems like it'll be the worst one ever, but what happens when she gets a surprise visit from someone?**

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat in her bedroom, sad and lonely. It was Christmas day, and no one was there to celebrate with her. When she was little, her dad had died, her mom had left for an unexpected urgent business trip the previous day, she had no siblings or nearby relatives, and since she had just moved to Philadelphia, she had no friends. She walked over to her window and looked out of it, sighing. It was snowing. She usually loved snow, but not anymore. She felt tears come into her eyes at the memory the sight of snow gave her.

Flashback

"_The snow looks beautiful," Gabriella said, looking out her window. Then, suddenly, she ran to the front_

_door. "I'm going outside."_

"_Why?" asked a boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes._

"_I want to feel it fall on me," Gabriella said._

"_I'm coming, too," said the boy, following Gabriella as she went outside._

"_It looks even prettier from out here," Gabriella commented._

"_I see something prettier," the boy murmured._

"_What?" Gabriella asked, confused._

_Instead of answering with words, the boy made his lips meet Gabriella's, and they kissed. _

Flashback over

There were now tears running down Gabriella's cheeks. That kiss had been her first. That boy had been Troy Bolton-her first boyfriend. She had fallen in love with him. And then her mom had told her they were going to move. Gabriella had cried so hard. She thought it would be easier to just leave without saying good-bye to Troy because she was afraid if she did say good-bye, it would make it harder for her to leave. In the two weeks she had been in Philadelphia, Troy had called her ten times on her cell phone. She hadn't answered because she had been afraid it would make everything worse for her. That's the reason seeing snow made her so sad. She left the window and took a picture off of her end table. It was of her and Troy at the spring dance. They were both looking at each other and smiling, their eyes filled with love. Gabriella hugged the picture close to her, still crying.

Just then, Gabriella's cell phone rang. Glancing over at it, she saw Troy's picture on the screen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself not to look at it. There was no way she could talk to Troy and not get even more heartbroken about having to leave.

As soon as she put down the phone, Gabriella heard the doorbell of her house ring. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and went to answer it. She made sure she opened the door very slowly, not knowing at all who would be at the other side. But once she had it fully open, a surprised but happy expression came onto her face.

"Troy?" she breathed, not entirely believing that the brown-haired boy she saw was her boyfriend.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered. Without waiting for an invitation, he ran inside and took Gabriella in his arms, pressing his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.

Gabriella kissed back with just as much passion, then asked, "How did you find me?"

"Someone who knows your mom told me where you moved to." After a pause, he added, "All of a sudden you just

disappeared from Albuquerque and wouldn't answer my calls. I was worried. I had to come. And I'm so happy I could find you."

"This is the best Christmas ever," Gabriella said, hugging Troy tightly. "The very best."


	3. Dreaming of a Kiss

**Summary-It's Valentine's Day, and Troy and Gabriella's one year dating anniversary. Great, right? No. Why? Troy forgot all about it. Now Gabriella won't talk to him and he can't figure out why. Will they break up or make up?**

* * *

"Bye, Gabriella."

"Bye," I say before entering my house and letting out a deep sigh. Bye. Just a simple word. No hug, no kiss, just 'bye'. Not like I expected anything more. He never gives anything more. But, being the dreamer that I am, I can't help but wish. Now you're probably all really confused at this point, so let me explain what the exact problem is from the very beginning:

Well, first of all, I'm Gabriella Montez. People often describe me as shy, sweet, and quiet. I have dark, dark brown curls that come to my shoulders, chestnut-colored eyes, and a height of five feet. (I hate my height-too short.) But anyway, enough about me. Let's move onto my boyfriend-you know, the guy I was just with a second ago.

My boyfriend's name is Troy Bolton. Yes, the Troy Bolton. The team captain of East High's (that's both his and my school) basketball team-aka, the Wildcats. He's fairly tall (unlike me), and has usually messy light brown hair which is constantly falling into his bright blue eyes. I've always seen him as kind, gentle, and-of course-athletic. Now he seems perfect, right? Well he's not. Don't get me wrong, though. I love him to death. But it's just that he's not affectionate at all. In the year we've been dating, he's never once hugged or kissed me. That's what makes me upset. I know he loves me, but I long to be in his arms and I want more than anything to feel his lips against mine. But I know it'll never happen.

"Gabriella!" I hear my mom call.

"Yeah, Mom?" I ask.

At that moment, my mother, Maria Montez, walks down the staircase that leads to the living room of my small house.

"Gabriella," she says, "I want you to clean your room before you go out tonight."

"Okay, Mom," I say, holding back a groan as I trudge upstairs and into my half-clean bedroom. I then hurriedly begin picking up my books, jackets, and shoes off the floor. I want to make sure I have enough time to get ready for my date with Troy tonight. It's New Years' Eve, so we'll be going out to dinner, then hanging out at his house until midnight.

_If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now-_

I grab my ringing cell phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Gabriella, I wanna talk to you about tonight." It was Troy.

"You aren't cancelling our date are you?" That's another bad thing about Troy. He has a habit of calling off

dates at the last minute.

"No, I was just gonna tell you that after we go out to eat, we're gonna go to Chad's because me and him wanna play a one on one basketball game."

I roll my eyes. "Well then I might as well go home after dinner. I don't wanna sit in the cold and dark to watch you play basketball."

"You can go home if you want. It's no problem. I don't mind the cold and dark, but I guess girls do."

I sigh and add 'inconsiderate' to my mental list of things that I don't like about Troy. "Okay. Well I'll see you tonight I guess. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up my phone and plop down on my bed. I was really looking forward to spending half the night with Troy. The news he had just given was crushing. Sometimes I wonder why I love him.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

That must be Troy. I rush downstairs wearing a midnight blue dress that comes to my knees. It has spaghetti straps, a silver ribbon around the waist, and the tiniest bit of frill lining the hem of the skirt. Dangling from my ear lobes are silver hoop earrings, around my neck is a short necklace, and on my feet are high heeled sandals. My hair is parted on one side and left down. On my eyelids, I have a shimmer brown eye shadow, my eyelashes dark mascara, my lips tinted lip gloss, and my cheeks a light coat of blush.

"Hi," Troy says as I turn the doorknob of my front door.

"Hi," I say.

Just then, my mom appears. "Are you going now, Gabriella?" she asks.

I nod.

"Alright. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye Mom." I grab my thick purple waist-length winter coat, which is lying on the carpet right by the door, and slip it on.

"You ready?" Troy asks.

"Yeah," I reply as I step out of my house and close the door behind me.

Troy leads me to his beat-up pick-up truck and opens the door to the passenger seat for me. I climb in, then he closes the door and gets into the drivers' seat. "You ready?" he checks.

I smile and nod.

"Okay, well let's go then."

_You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game, we gotta get our get our get our get our head in the game-_

That would be Troy's cell phone. I watch as he takes it out of his pocket and flips it open. "Hey," he says, then begins a short conversation.

"Who was that?" I question as Troy hangs up and puts his phone away.

"Chad," he answers, pulling out of my driveway. We can finally get going. "He said he can't play basketball tonight anymore. So you can come to my house after dinner like we planned before-if you want."

I smile. "Of course."

"We're gonna watch a great horror movie," Troy tells me as we walk inside his house. Dinner had gone fine-except for the fact that Troy wouldn't spend more than five dollars on my meal. That had sort of irritated me. If he was short on money, he should've asked me to pay for my own thing. I would've happily done that.

"Can't we watch something a little less scary?" I ask in my sweetest voice. Horror movies really creep me out, and know Troy won't cuddle me and let me hide my face in his shoulder when I get scared.

"I guess we could." Troy shrugs. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Camp Rock," I answer. "That's my favorite movie."

"First of all, I don't watch junk like that," Troy informs me in a rather rude voice. "And secondly, I don't own that movie."

"It's on Disney Channel right now," I tell him. "Please can we watch it?"

"No. How 'bout we go get a snack instead?"

"Snack?" I question. "We just ate."

"I'm hungry," Troy insists. "You don't have to have anything if you don't want to."

I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"What time is it?" I ask Troy. We're both sitting on the sofa in his living room watching a basketball game. I hadn't wanted to, but he had insisted, so whatever.

"Eleven fifty-five," Troy replies. "And there's a clock right on the wall. You could've looked at it yourself."

"Fine more minutes until midnight," I comment, ignoring the second half of Troy's words.

Just then, the clock turns to eleven fifty-six. "Correction-four more minutes," Troy says.

"Three," I say after another minute passes.

"Shoot, quick! Shoot!" Troy yells at one of the basketball players. Like he can really hear him through the TV screen.

I look at the clock a few seconds later. "Two minutes left."

"Are you going home right at midnight?" Troy asks.

"If you want me to," I tell him.

"It's up to you."

"It's eleven fifty-nine!" I shout as I see the time change.

"Almost the new year."

I carefully watch for the clock to strike midnight. When it does, I begin clapping my hands.

"Gabriella," Troy says seriously.

I look at my boyfriend. "Yeah?"

Troy doesn't speak. Instead, he just presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. Shocked yet very happy, I kiss back. When we pull apart, he whispers, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," I whisper back with a smile.


	4. Forgotten Holidays

**Summary-"Bye, Gabriella." "Bye," I say before entering my house and letting out a deep sigh. Bye. Just a simple word. No hug, no kiss, just 'bye'. Not like I expected anything more. He never gives anything more.**

* * *

Seventeen-year-old high school senior, Gabriella Montez, walked through the door of her school, East High. She was wearing a pair of medium-wash skinny jeans, a tunic style top with a pink and dark gold pattern on it, and white ballet flats. Her long, dark, curly hair was left down. Usually she just settled for a cami with a colorful jacket on top of it, fitted sweat pants, Converses, and a ponytail, but this day was different. It was Valentine's Day. Not only that, but it was also the one year dating anniversary of her and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Troy was the captain of the school's basketball team, the Wildcats. Gabriella, who was shy, quiet, and a member of the school's Decathlon team, always wondered how she ended up with him.

"Hey, Gabriella!" a blonde girl greeted. It was Sharpay Evans, one of Gabriella's best friends. She had on a pink dress that came to her knees and red wedge-heeled shoes. In her hair, which was neatly curled and put up in a high ponytail, she had a red rose clip. Unlike Gabriella, Sharpay wore something dressy every day-even weekends.

"Hey, Sharpay!" Gabriella returned, walking up to her friend.

"Wow! Cute outfit today!" Sharpay complimented, noticing Gabriella wasn't wearing her usual things. "I'm guessing you want to look extra nice for your first anniversary!"

Gabriella nodded, smiling. Then, at that moment, she felt someone come up behind her and give her a hug. She turned around to see a boy with the most handsome blue eyes and slightly messy light brown hair. It was Troy. "Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"You look really nice today," Troy commented. "What's up?"

The smile on Gabriella's face faded. "You mean.......you don't know what day it is today?"

"The fourteenth, right?" Troy guessed. "And I think there's some minor holiday today, too. I don't know. Anyway, I gotta get to the gym. I'm meeting Chad there." Chad Danforth, who was the second most important member of the Wildcats, was Troy's best friend.

"But, Troy...." Gabriella began.

"I'm sorry. Have to go. See you later, baby." Troy then quickly kissed Gabriella's cheek, then ran off in the direction of the gym.

Gabriella turned back to Sharpay. "He......he didn't even remember what day it was today."

"Don't worry, Gabs. You know, sometimes guys pretend to forget so they can surprise their girlfriends with a really special date," Sharpay told Gabriella.

"I don't know......it's not like Troy to not even say 'Happy Valentine's Day' or, more importantly, 'Happy anniversary.'"

"Did you get him a present?"

Gabriella nodded. "I got him a picture of us on our first date-which I put in a picture frame-then along with that, a new basketball. He's been complaining that the one he has now is getting all worn out."

"Well if he doesn't remember what today is after you went through all the trouble of getting him gifts, then he's the worst boyfriend ever."

"Hi, Gabriella, Sharpay," came a girl's voice.

Gabriella and Sharpay both looked in the direction of the sound and saw their friend, Taylor McKessie, rushing up to them.

_Oh good, Taylor's here_, Gabriella thought. _Maybe she has some advice on what to do. After all, she's been dating longer than Sharpay and I._ Taylor had been dating Chad since sophomore year of high school. Gabriella had only had Troy since the previous year, and Sharpay had been with her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, for just three weeks.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor wondered, noticing her friend looked upset about something.

"Troy forgot it was our one year anniversary-and Valentine's Day-today."

"Oh, don't worry. Chad has forgotten every single holiday there is. New Year's, my birthday, Easter, Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, our anniversary....even his own birthday."

"How did he forget his own birthday?" Sharpay questioned.

"Shar, this is Chad we're talking about here," Taylor reminded her friend. "And we all know his brain doesn't have anything in it besides basketball facts."

"But Troy....." Gabriella began. "He's always so sweet. He does something special for me every holiday. Maybe....."

"Maybe what?" Taylor urged.

"Maybe he......maybe he doesn't like me anymore......."

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy called as he caught sight of his girlfriend. School had just let out two minutes ago, and all the students were putting things they didn't need to bring home with them in their lockers. Well, all of them except for Troy.

Gabriella pretended not to hear Troy's voice. After him not remembering the two events of the day, she definitely did NOT want to talk to him.

"Gabriella!" Troy tried again.

No response.

Troy, determined to get Gabriella's attention, ran up behind her and gave her a hug. "Hey, it's me. Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

Gabriella wriggled out of Troy's grasp, then closed her locker and began walking toward the doors of East High.

"Where are you going? Did you still want me to give you a ride home today?" Troy wondered anxiously. Usually, since Gabriella didn't have a car, Troy would drive her home from school in his pick-up truck.

Gabriella left the building and got on the bus that stopped at her neighborhood. She would ride that home. See? She didn't need her boyfriend to help her. Who would need a jerk like him for help anyway?

* * *

Gabriella was in her room doing homework. However, she couldn't concentrate on it at all. The only thing she could think about was Troy and what he had done to her.

_We're all in this together,And we know-_

Gabriella picked up her ringing cell phone, and, seeing it was Taylor who was calling, answered it. "Hey, Tay. What's up?"

"Just seeing if Troy ever got around to remembering Valentine's Day and/or your anniversary," Taylor replied.

"No, he didn't," sighed Gabriella.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, so am I. Troy was so sweet, so kind, so considerate....and now he's turning into a second Chad. Oh, speaking of Chad, did he remember it was Valentine's Day today?"

"Well he was close. He knew it was a holiday. Only he thought it was my birthday. And he bought me a bouquet of half-dead roses."

"Well it's the thought that counts. I think you're lucky. Troy didn't even have a thought."

"I don't know what to say. I guess you could call him and try to talk about it."

"I'm scared to." Gabriella had been extremely shy with Troy when they first started dating, and now, though most of the shyness had left, she was still careful not to do anything that would anger him. Sure, she would speak her mind, but she was always careful with what words she chose to use. Then, if he disagreed with her-no matter how gently-she would immediately apologize and become a bit embarrassed.

"Why? He's your boyfriend. You've known him for a long time."

"What if he gets mad at me? I don't want him mad at me."

"Well you're already mad at him. What's the difference?"

"I really, really like him. I don't want us both to be mad and then we end up breaking up. I know it sounds weird since I'm upset with him and all, but I don't wanna let go of him. I just don't."

"I don't know what to tell you, then."

Gabriella sighed. "Thanks for trying to help. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Taylor pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well then I'll see you Monday. Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella pressed the 'end call' button on her phone, then put it down. As she did, she heard her mother, Maria, calling her from downstairs.

"Gabriella! Troy's here to see you!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy was the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. "I can't see him right now," she yelled back. "I'm busy!"

"Busy doing what?" Maria wanted to know.

"My social studies project."

"Oh, okay."

For a moment, Gabriella could hear her mother and Troy's voices. Then, she heard the door close and footsteps come up the stairs. She looked out her open doorway and was relieved to see it was Maria and not Troy. "Did Troy leave?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he left," Maria replied, entering her daughter's room. "You aren't doing a school project," she observed, seeing that Gabriella was just sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, well I'm just not in the mood to see Troy," Gabriella mumbled.

"But it's Valentine's Day. And your one-year anniversary. What happened?"

"He forgot all about it."

"Are you sure he did? Maybe he's planning something and he wants you to think he's not doing anything for you so you're really surprised."

"That's what Sharpay said at school. But I don't think that's what's going on."

"Well why don't you read or something and try to forget about it? Or maybe see if Taylor or Sharpay wants to sleep over here tonight? Try to have fun."

"I don't want to. Now can you please just go? I kind of want to be left alone right now."

"Okay." Maria left the room, shutting the door behind her.

_Knock, knock._

Gabriella looked toward the glass door in her room that led to her balcony. Through it, she saw Troy standing there. Sighing, she remembered that there was a tree right next to the house that Troy used to get up to her door when he wanted to visit or secretly spend the night with her.

Troy, seeing Gabriella was looking in his direction, smiled.

Gabriella groaned, slid off her bed, went over to her balcony door, and reluctantly opened it. "What are you doing here, Troy?" she wondered quietly.

"I'm so sorry," Troy apologized hurriedly. "And I don't blame you for being angry with me today. I should pay more attention to when special events are. I was just walking by a store while hanging out with Chad after school, and I saw it said 'Happy Valentine's Day' in the window. I realized what day it was, then remembered it was also our anniversary. I'm so sorry and I really want you to forgive me. Please, just give me one more chance. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Gabriella was surprised. He _loved_ her? He really did? He had never told her that before-ever. "Troy...."

"Please, Gabriella."

"I-I-I love you, too. But I don't know. I mean, you really messed up."

"Gabriella, I know. I was an idiot. But I promise things will be different now. Please. Gabriella. I really care about you.

My life would be a mess if you weren't part of it. I _need_ you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take me back. Please."

After a moment of suspenseful silence, Gabriella replied. "Alright. I will. Just prom-"

Troy leaned close to Gabriella and began kissing her, cutting off what she was about to say.

Gabriella, giggling a little, returned the affection.

When they pulled apart, Troy said, "Gabriella. We're going on a date. Go put on some dressy clothes. I'll get down from your balcony and wait for you in my truck."

"Why do I need to wear something dressy? You aren't, are you?"

Troy unbuttoned the coat he was wearing and showed his girlfriend that he had his suit on. "Yeah, I am."

"And you climbed a tree in it? You're crazy."

"Thank you," Troy smiled. "Now I'm gonna let you go. See you in a couple minutes."

Gabriella climbed into the passenger seat of Troy's car wearing a lightweight tulle white dress that stopped a bit above her knees. On top of it, she had a heavy winter coat. "It's so cold outside!" she exclaimed.

"I know it is," Troy told his girlfriend. "But it's winter, so I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be that way. And by the way, you look beautiful."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"A dance."

"Where's there a dance tonight?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"The school?" Gabriella questioned as her boyfriend pulled into a parking space at East High. "Why are we here?"

Troy didn't answer. He just stepped out of his truck and motioned for Gabriella to do the same. When she did, he

grabbed her hand and led her over to the entrance. Then, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Troy, what are you doing? Why do you have a key?"

"My dad's the basketball coach here, remember? He has a key to here and I kind of stole it from him."

"Troy!"

"Relax," Troy told his girlfriend as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, gently pulling Gabriella along with him. "Just come with me."

"But it's dark, and there's no heat on in here...it's freezing! And what if I trip and fall?" Gabriella protested.

"Trust me." Troy's eyes adjusted to the dark as he guided Gabriella through the school and up a set of stairs. "Here we are. This is my secret place."

"The school roof?" Gabriella questioned, taking in her surroundings.

"It's nice up here. The science club grows plants here, there's a bench to sit on, the view of the night sky is very good. Try looking. You can see a bunch of stars."

Gabriella listened to Troy. Above her, she saw a bunch of the constellations she had learned about over the years she was in school. In the middle of them shone a beautiful crescent moon. "Wow, you're right!" Then, she suddenly remembered something. "Troy, you said we were going to a dance."

"We're at it now," Troy informed her.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella wanted to know. "This is the school roof."

Troy looked at Gabriella and began to sing:

_Take my hand,  
__I'll take the lead,  
And__ every turn,  
Will be safe with me._

_Don't be afraid,  
Afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you,  
Through it all._

Gabriella smiled and also began singing as she danced with her boyfriend:

_And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are) _

_It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone,  
Like you._

_It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling  
The way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

Troy then leaned over and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips, which she returned eagerly. After that, he told her, "Let's go out to a late dinner now."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed with a smile.

* * *

"I'll meet you upstairs," Troy told Gabriella as he pulled into the driveway of her house. They had just gotten back from dinner, and they hadn't exchanged Valentine's Day gifts yet. So Troy's plan was to climb up to Gabriella's balcony while she went in the front door and to her room.

"Sounds good," Gabriella said, climbing out of her boyfriend's truck and walking to the front door of her house.

Troy also got out of his truck, then went over to the tree next to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella opened her balcony door and let Troy step into her room before closing it. "Alright. Now here's your gift," she announced, holding out a large bag.

Troy took his present from Gabriella, then handed her a rose and a small package wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Do you want to open yours first?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you can," Troy replied.

"No, you should."

"You should."

"You should! Troy-"

"We'll both open them at the same time," Troy decided. "Okay, ready? One, two three."

Troy and Gabriella both opened their gifts. Troy had gotten a new basketball and a picture of him and Gabriella, just like Gabriella had told Sharpay she had gotten him earlier that day. Gabriella, in addition to the rose, received a shiny silver necklace with a heart-shaped charm attached to it.

"Gabriella, I love it!" Troy exclaimed. "Thank you so much! You're the best girlfriend in the world! I love you so very much!"

Gabriella smiled. "You're welcome! And my new necklace is beautiful! Thank you, Troy! I'll wear it every day for the

rest of my life! And the rose smells so good!"

"Glad you like it," Troy smiled. "Now I should be getting home. It's very late. But before I leave, I want to ask you

something."

"What?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course I will," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you accepted my offer." Troy then turned to leave, but suddenly remembered something. "Gabriella?"

He faced his girlfriend again.

"Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Gabriella returned.


	5. Bringing Her Back

**Summary-Through car problems and lots of rest stops, the love was always there. And stronger than before. HSM3 based. Picks up after the Can I Have This Dance reprise section.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Troy helped Gabriella put her bag of things in his truck. She had just said 'yes' to coming back for the school musical and graduation with him. After getting permission to go from her mom, she had quickly gotten together a few necessary things such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, hair accessories, and a change of clothes-just in case she needed them. The trip back was going to be long and obviously be going on overnight, since it was already evening, so she had also brought a blanket with her in case she and Troy decided they needed to stop in a rest stop parking lot and sleep for a couple hours. She thought she would need that to put that underneath her so she could be more comfortable because the seats in Troy's car were kind of wearing down, meaning that after about an hour of sitting in them, the level of discomfort became a bit unbearable.

"I'm ready to leave," Gabriella told Troy as she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck.

"So am I," Troy said, sitting down in the drivers' seat. "Hopefully this car can make it all the way back to Albuquerque. Otherwise, we could end up getting stuck somewhere. Then I don't know what we would do."

"Wildcat, you're scaring me," Gabriella teased. "Maybe I won't go with you after all."

"I'll keep you safe. Don't worry."

"I can't believe your parents let you come all the way out here," Gabriella commented as Troy pulled out of her driveway, where he had moved his car to after talking to her in the yard of Stanford, and onto the busy California road.

"I actually didn't tell them my plan before I left. Then, when I was halfway done the trip, I called home and explained where I was going."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really in trouble, but my parents weren't too happy about what I had just done. They thought my car wouldn't make it all the way to California. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't quite sure it would, either. But I decided that it was worth a try coming."

"I'm glad you did. If you didn't, then I would still have to cry myself to sleep every night."

"You cried yourself to sleep every night?"

"Yes, I actually did. And I've never done that before in my life. Also, I've never been this upset about moving before. I mean, I would be disappointed every time I had to move, just because I didn't wanna get used to a whole new school all over again, but this time was a lot different. I had friends at East High, I liked it there, I wasn't known as the 'freaky math girl' like at all my other schools. And, most importantly, I had you. Then, one day, I found out I needed to leave, and I wasn't even ready to yet. Then, like I told you on the phone last time I called you, it took my two weeks to get used to being away from you. Even after that, I still hated that fact, even though I had sort of learned to live with it."

"Oh, speaking of that phone call," Troy began.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, right before you hung up, you told me you loved me?"

"Yes, I do," Gabriella answered quietly. "And I'm sorry it was so sudden and rushed and all, but-"

"It's okay," Troy interrupted. "I was just gonna tell you that I love you, too. You didn't give me a chance to when we were talking, and anyway, Chad was kind of right there, so I doubt if I would even have gotten to say it anyway."

"I'm glad to hear you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Though I kind of figured out you felt that way the second I saw you in that tree, waiting for me to come out of Stanford. I've never before known anyone who would drive over a thousand miles to see me before, then take me back to the place they came from right away. I'll never forget this."

"Well it wouldn't be the same if I just called you and asked you to come back. Anyway, tonight's prom night at East High. I wanted you to experience it, even if it was just a dance in the grass of a college yard."

"I think our prom was more fun than I could ever have in Albuquerque."

"I'm glad," Troy smiled.

* * *

An hour had passed. The ride had so far went smoothly. No getting lost, no car problems, and no huge traffic jams.

"Here's a rest stop," Troy announced as he saw a building with a sign in front of it that read 'Rest Stop 112.' "I'm gonna quick stop here because I have to go to the bathroom. Then I see next to the rest stop building, there's a McDonalds'. Maybe we can take a ride through the drive through there and pick up some burgers and fries to eat while we keep going. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! And I have to go to the bathroom, too," Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay," Troy spoke as he pulled into a parking space in the parking lot of the rest stop. "Well then, I'll meet you in the entrance of the building. It's getting just the barest bit dark, and even though it's not too bad yet, I think I'd better walk back to my truck with you. I don't want some nighttime criminal man to come and try to hurt you."

"I think you're worrying too much."

"I'm just a little overprotective, I guess. I think it comes from just getting you back. It would be horrible if I lost you right after I found you."

* * *

"Are you gonna take a break from driving to sleep?" Gabriella wondered as she and Troy rode along in the car, eating their McDonalds' food as they did so.

"I'm gonna have to have a little bit of sleeping time," Troy replied. "I was thinking maybe we could stop in at a small hotel that wouldn't be too expensive and sleep for a few hours. I know that my truck's not that comfortable, and I want you to be able to get some rest in a relaxing place. If you don't sleep, you won't be awake enough to do the musical tomorrow."

"You don't have to spend your money on a hotel room just because you want me to be comfortable. I can sleep in here if I have to."

"No, believe me. you do not wanna sleep in my car. I tried sleeping for two hours in it on the way to get you, and I think I got a total of five minutes of sleep."

"Five minutes? Troy, I think you should get a full nights' sleep tonight! Maybe we'll just have to be a bit late to the musical, because I really think you should get some rest. You must be exhausted!"

"I'm not _that_ tired. When we're finished with the musical and graduation-and my graduation party-I'm gonna catch up on my sleep. You can stay overnight at my house because you'll need your sleep, too. And you're invited to my party. I didn't get a chance to tell you that last time you called me, either."

"Okay. Well I'll accept the invitation. Now I just have a question. When will you drive me back to my house? I'll need to call my mom and let her know."

"We can start heading out three days after the musical and graduation, because in those three days, I'll be busy getting last-minute things for college done. During that time, you can stay wherever you want-my house, Taylor's, Kelsi's, a hotel. But before you would go to Taylor or Kelsi's, you would need to ask them first, or course."

"I think, if you don't mind, that I'll stay with you."

"I don't mind. In fact, I'm happy that you wanna stay with me. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's so crazy how two weeks can fly by until you can't see the one you love. When that happens, it seems like each week is a decade."

"I know," Troy murmured, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road and not look at Gabriella.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Troy's truck stopped moving.

"What happened, Wildcat?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"Something's wrong with my car," Troy responded. "Oh, great. And I'm in the middle of the street, too. I really hate to ask you to do this, but could you help me push this thing to the side of the road?"

"Of course I'll help," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Troy acknowledged as he got out of his truck.

Gabriella followed her boyfriend.

"Again, I apologize for making you do this."

"It's fine."

Troy and Gabriella, working together, managed to get Troy's truck over to the side of the road.

"Okay, let me see if I can get this working again," Troy spoke as he walked over to the hood of the car and lifted it up.

"Let's see...Gabriella, I have some tools in the back of my truck. Could you climb back there and get them for me please?"

"Yeah." Gabriella, making sure she was careful, climbed onto one of the back wheels of Troy's truck, then from there, got into the back of the truck, where she saw the tools Troy was talking about. Picking them up, she announced, "I have them, Wildcat."

Troy hurried over to the back of his car and stood there while Gabriella handed him all his tools. "Thanks."

* * *

Half an hour later, Troy's truck was fixed.

"Let's see if we can get going now," Troy said, getting into the drivers' seat of his car. He looked at Gabriella, who was

already seated in the seat next to him. "Sorry for the delay."

"It's fine," Gabriella assured her boyfriend.

"Let's hope this thing holds out until we get at least within walking distance of either my house or East High."

* * *

Hours passed until it was eleven thirty at night. Troy and Gabriella had made a couple stops-at rest stops and gas stations. Then there had been a traffic jam. So they didn't get as far as they would have liked in that time.

"Troy, you look tired," Gabriella remarked. "Why don't we find the nearest cheap hotel and get a little sleep."

Troy thought about protesting, but then decided otherwise. He had to admit that rest sounded awfully good to him at that moment. "Okay. We can do that."

"I see a sign for a place," Gabriella informed Troy. "It said it's up here at the next exit."

"Great," Troy mumbled sleepily. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open and alert, he made his way to the hotel Gabriella had mentioned and found a parking space in the large parking lot. He then got out of his truck.

Gabriella grabbed the bag of things she had brought with her-and, assuming Troy would want to change his clothes, which were greasy from fixing his car, grabbed the bag she saw he had, too-and followed him as he walked through the doorway of the hotel.

Troy noticed that Gabriella had his stuff. "I'll take that. You don't need to hold it."

"It's okay. I can."

"No. I'll take it." Troy gently took his bag from his girlfriend and went over to the check-in desk.

"Hello," the lady sitting behind the desk greeted with a smile. "Would you like a small room or a large room for tonight?"

"Small is fine," Troy answered in a barely understandable tone. He didn't even feel like asking the difference between a small and a large room. All he wanted was to get the one that sounded cheapest, go in it, and sleep.

"Okay." The lady reached for a key card, which she handed to Troy. "Your room is A188. Come back here, return the key, and pay when you're finished. Have a nice stay."

Troy took the key, then turned to Gabriella. "Come on; let's go to our room so we can get some sleep."

Gabriella followed Troy through the hotel and into their room.

"Let me quick get changed," Troy mumbled, entering the small bathroom that was in the room. A minute later, he came back out wearing a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt. "Alright. I'm gonna set the alarm on my cell phone for five hours from now. That's as much sleep as we'll be able to get if we wanna have enough time to get back to Albuquerque." As he spoke, he grabbed his phone from his bag of things and programmed it to set off an alarm at quarter of five in the morning.

Gabriella and Troy then both hurried over to-then got in-the single bed that was in the room, too tired to even think about the fact they needed to share it. After giving each other a very sleepy good night kiss on the lips and murmuring their 'I love yous,' they closed their eyes and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Troy opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm going off. Grabbing his phone, he shut it off, then looked over at Gabriella, who was still asleep beside him. Reluctantly, he nudged her gently. "Gabriella, wake up. We need to leave."

"Hm?" Gabriella mumbled, still half asleep.

"We have to leave."

Gabriella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she slid off the bed.

"You can get some more rest in the car. Now if you have to get changed or wash your face or anything, you can do that quickly before we go."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were riding along in Troy's truck, the windows open, the late afternoon spring breeze coming inside.

"You know, we're not gonna get back to school in time for the show."

"Yeah, but I'm enjoying the time we're spending together."

"Well we might get there while it's going on, but not when it first starts."

"But even if we don't get there at all, driving around with you is still a lot of fun."

* * *

Troy pulled into the parking lot of East High. The show had just started twenty minutes ago. If they got inside and hurried into their costumes, they might get their chance to perform.

Gabriella hurried out of Troy's car.

Troy followed his girlfriend into the school building.

Troy and Gabriella then both rushed to the backstage dressing rooms, where they each found the one belonging to them and entered it. After quickly changing clothes and after Gabriella put on some make-up and fixed her hair up, they were ready. Meeting up as they ran toward the stage entrance, they grabbed each other's hands. As they did so, three words passed silently between them during the couple seconds they took to gaze into one another's eyes.

_I love you._

And at that point, that very moment, was the moment Troy decided that it was time for him to save up his money so he could buy a special ring for someone. And that someone was right next to him.


	6. At the Pool

**Summary: Most people who go to a pool come and leave without gaining anything during their stay. Most lifeguards have their jobs to earn money. But Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were two exceptions.**

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Gabriella jumped into the pool, causing a huge gush of water to splash out of it. Upon that happening, the shrill sound of a lifeguard's whistle met her ears. Turning her head in the direction of the noise, she noticed that the handsome guy she had secretly been admiring for quite some time was sitting in the tall chair lifeguards sat in and motioning for her to come over to him.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said once she had gotten out of the pool and walked over to the lifeguard's chair.

"You can't splash water out of the pool like that," the lifeguard told her while removing his sunglasses so he could get a good look at the beautiful girl with dark, wet curls streaming down her back and lovely chocolate eyes. It was then that Gabriella noticed his dreamy blue eyes for the first time ever.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked rudely.

"Yup." the lifeguard smiled flirtingly.

Gabriella sighed angrily as she entered the pool again and submersed herself in the cool, deep, bluish water. She swam around for a little while, then held onto the wall, needing to take a long breath. It was then that she heard the lifeguard's whistle a second time. And again, he was motioning for her to come over to him.

Gabriella, thoroughly irritated, stepped out of the water and made her way over to the lifeguard. "What do you want now?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes as water rapidly trickled off her body and onto the cement beneath her bare feet.

"Oh, you have a little attitude," the lifeguard remarked with a playful smirk. "But anyway, you can't swim as close to the water slide as you were swimming. If someone had been coming down it, they would've bumped into you, and then there would have been an injury for sure."

"I didn't realize I was that close to it!" Gabriella protested.

Troy shrugged. "How should I have known that? And by the way, I'm Troy." He held out his hand for Gabriella to shake.

Sighing an irritated sigh and rolling her eyes, Gabriella wheeled around and marched back to the pool stairs so she could get into the water again. _The lifeguard better not call me over there a third time, _she thought as she laid on her back and closed her eyes, allowing her body to float around. Soon, however, she accidentally ran into a little boy, who began crying and shouting for his mother.

"Come over here, miss!" Troy yelled while blowing his whistle.

Gabriella decided to ignore the lifeguard's bothersome call.

"Come here!" Troy repeated, catching Gabriella's eye and motioning for her to walk up to him.

Gabriella furiously stomped out of the water and over to Troy. "You know, I'm trying to enjoy my stay here, and you're just ruining everything by calling me over to you every five seconds!" she yelled.

Troy sounded his whistle.

Gabriella rolled her chocolate irises.

"You know, your attitude is sort of hot," Troy said flirtingly as he smiled playfully at Gabriella. "What's your name?"

"You called me over for this?" Gabriella's mouth opened wide in astonishment. "I-I can't believe it! I will _not_ tell you my name because to be honest, I don't like you!" Those words were, however, a lie. In truth, she was feeling more and more attracted to Troy each time he called her over to him.

"No, actually I wanted you over here because I needed to tell you that you have to watch where you're going when you're floating. And also, it's against the rules to yell at the lifeguard like you just did a minute ago," Troy said quickly. "But you really are hot." He winked at her with a flirty smile.

"Ugh!" Gabriella grunted, disgusted by Troy's words. With a scowl fixed upon her lips, she jumped off the pool wall she was standing on and into the water.

_Wheeeet!_

"What is it this time?" Gabriella demanded, furious, as she climbed over the wall and again, stood beside the lifeguard's chair.

"You splashed me," Troy replied.

Gabriella surveyed Troy. His fit, muscular upper body, which was bared due to him being in a swimsuit, appeared even hotter that it had appeared before now that it was all wet. However, she forced the thought out of her head, instead bringing her angry gaze up to Troy's playful, flirty one. "You know what? I'm not going to swim at this pool anymore! It's just not worth my money to have the lifeguard call me a countless number of times!"

"Well, I'll stop if you, for one, stop breaking the rules, and for two, quit looking so freaking hot in that bikini." Troy's eyes surveyed Gabriella's tanned, exposed skin and stared longingly at both the strapless top and low rise bottoms, silently wishing they would just melt off so he could see what they covered.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me," Gabriella said, rushing over to where she had set her things and wrapped her large yellow and orange towel about her body. Then, snatching up her tote, putting her flip-flops on her feet, and slipping her sunglasses onto her face, she began walking toward the pool exit.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Troy called.

Gabriella whipped around, her mouth widened in shock and her eyes glittering with irritation. "How did you know my name? Have you been stalking me or something?"

"It says it on your bag," Troy replied, pointing to Gabriella's tote, which, indeed, had her name embroidered near the top in gold thread.

"And why are you looking at my bag?"

"I wasn't trying to. All I was doing was staring at you, and I just happened to notice your tote."

"Well, I'm getting out of here," Gabriella spoke angrily, turning around to begin setting out on her path again.

Troy jumped out of his chair and ran over to the furious girl, grabbing her arm to prevent her from going any further. "You can't leave here just yet."

Gabriella heaved an exasperated sigh. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"You didn't kiss me yet." Troy flashed his flirty smile.

"Kiss you? You really think I'll kiss you?" Gabriella scoffed.

"Well, yeah," Troy shrugged. "I don't see why you wouldn't."

"You have no idea why? Did you ever think that maybe it's because you've been irritating me all day? I don't care how hot you are! You ruined my day!" Gabriella burst out.

"Did you just call me 'hot?'"

"It doesn't matter. Now shut up so we can kiss."

"You _want _to kiss?"

"I said, shut up and kiss me!"

Troy had no problem connecting his lips with Gabriella's in a heated kiss.

_Wheeet!_

Troy and Gabriella, startled, both jerked their heads up to see the pool manager standing before them, a scowl fixed upon his thin, pale lips. "Bolton, you're fired," he told Troy sternly. "How dare you leave your post!"

"Well, I got a girl. Being fired is fine with me," Troy shrugged.

The manager sighed. "There's a lifeguard job opening here!" he announced loudly.

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the pool exit. Gabriella's stay had been, in truth, everything she had hoped for. Since the day the pool opened, she had been attracted to Troy. And speaking of him, he was awfully proud of himself that he had succeeded at the job he had set out to do by working as a lifeguard: getting a girlfriend.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was really weird and probably too rushed, but it was just a short oneshot I thought of yesterday, so I thought I would publish it. Please review, and in your review say Zanessa if you are voting for Zac in the Teen Choice Awards and ZANESSA if you are voting and getting others to do so, also. And if you aren't doing either, then I would suggest doing so Zac can win against the Twilight guys! Just to , create an account, and vote daily! He's running in three categories, so be sure you hit them all!**


	7. The Unexpected Effects of Chocolate

**THE UNEXPECTED AFFECTS OF CHOCOLATE**

**Summary: On Valentine's Day, Troy gives Gabriella a box of chocolates. However, he had absolutely NO idea what he was getting into. Humor/Romance.**

**XOXO**

Chocolates are a nice gift for Valentine's Day, right? Well at least, that's what Troy Bolton was sure of when he had bought his new girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, a large box of small chocolate candies contained in a red heart-shaped box. All girls love chocolate, right? Of course they do! Well, unless they were allergic to milk. Milk allergies and chocolate just wouldn't mix. But Troy had seen Gabriella drinking milk in the high school cafeteria before. Or at least he thought he had. Well, even if he hadn't seen her drinking it, it was still highly unlikely that she wouldn't be able to eat the chocolates he had bought for her. Wait! Hold on a second...what if chocolate was her least favorite food? What if she only liked white chocolate? Or dark chocolate? He shouldn't have got her the box that was filled with only milk chocolate. He should've bought the variety pack, although it was fifty cents more than the one he had selected.

Walking clumsily up to Gabriella's door with the sloppily wrapped box of chocolates in his shaking hand (Troy was NOT the best gift wrapper. In fact, he could probably win an award for the world's worst gift wrapper...wait, is that even an award?), Troy rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Troy," the seemingly quiet, sweet, and innocent Gabriella Montez greeted with an adorable smile as she opened the door to let her handsome boyfriend inside.

"Hey, Brie," Troy returned, using his nickname for Gabriella. "I uh...I got you something for Valentine's Day. I don't know how much you'll like it, but..." He hesitantly handed the gift to his girlfriend.

Gabriella took the gift. She tore the paper. She shouted in delight. "Yes! Chocolate! I _love_ chocolate!" Hugging Troy tightly, she tossed the lid off the candy box and hurriedly shoved a chocolate into her mouth.

_Yes! She loves it! I made the perfect choice!"_ Troy thought to himself.

"I _never_ get chocolate," began Gabriella. "Everyone says it has a bad effect on me, so they all banned me from it. But I don't think it has a bad effect on me at all. It's the most delicious thing in the world and I could eat it all day and every day and-"

"What do you mean by a...um...a 'bad effect?'" Troy nervously interrupted.

"Oh, it's nothing bad at all. I just...well...you'll see." As she swallowed a second piece of chocolate, Gabriella kicked off the silver ballet flats she had been wearing, climbed onto her living room sofa, and began to jump up and down.

Incredulous, Troy stared at his crazy girlfriend.

"Don't just stand there, start jumping!" screamed Gabriella.

"Uh, not thanks...um...I'm good."

Gabriella leaped off the sofa and onto the coffee table that was almost directly in front of it. "Can you hand me another chocolate?" she requested with clearly visible enthusiasm.

"Sure," answered Troy hesitantly. Taking another candy from the box, he handed it to Gabriella, who was attempting to touch the ceiling.

"Yay!" After popping the irresistible treat into her mouth, Gabriella raced upstairs, skipped into her room, grabbed a bottle of hot pink nail polish, and painted a small section of her hair with it.

"Brie! Where are you?" called Troy, rushing up the steps to find Gabriella.

Without answering, the hyper girl darted downstairs and hurriedly consumed all the rest of her chocolates. Poor Troy could do nothing but follow her, astounded at all the things she had done since eating that box of candy that was a seemingly innocent gift from him.

"Let's make...fudge!" Gabriella galloped into the kitchen.

"NO! NO! _Please, _no!" Troy yelled, grabbing his girlfriend's arm. "No more chocolate for you."

"But it's not chocolate!" protested Gabriella. "It's _fudge._"

"I don't care! You obviously can't handle chocolate or any chocolate-like product. You will _not_ eat fudge! Now I know why everyone banned it from you! You go absolutely insane when you have even a little of it!"

"But Troy..."

"No!"

"You know what, I'll try to take your mind off the...well...the unmentionable food."

"Troy, you know, you're acting...different," observed Gabriella.

"How?"

"Usually you're not as forceful as this and I've never heard you yell before and...well, do you mind explaining all of it to me while I make my fudge?"

"Well, while you were upstairs, I kind of...well...I ATE A PIECE OF YOUR CHOCOLATE!"

"Chocolate effects you, too?"

"Yeah!" Troy ran into the kitchen. "Now come on! Let's make fudge!"

**XOXO**

**Okay, I know most of you guys probably hated this since it was so short and probably the dumbest fanfic of all time, but whatever...I had fun writing it, so no flaming! Oh, and if you review, you get chocolate!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	8. Irresistible

_**Irresistible**_

_Summary: Troy had hurt Gabriella. However, when they meet up nearly three years later, she can't seem to stay away from him._

* * *

The second she saw him, a wave of memories washed over her from that single summer in between freshman and sophomore year that they had spent together as friends-just friends. They would've been more, but what happened? He promised her he would be back the next day-the day right after they admitted they liked each other as more than just friends-but instead of showing up when he was supposed to, he did something else. When she found out that the "something else" was spending time with another girl, she could do nothing but cry. For three months straight she would cry every night. Why would he do such a thing to her? He had told her he had feelings for her and swore he would never, _ever_ lie to her. What changed that?

He turned his face toward her and smiled. No girl could ever resist Troy Bolton's handsome smile. However, Gabriella Montez tried. Bringing her gaze away from his face, she pretended to be interested in the book she currently had in her hands. However, without reading more than one word, she found her eyes wandering back to Troy's face. Without realizing what she was doing, she gave him a smile.

That's when it happened. Those eyes-those perfect, handsome, dreamy, clear blue eyes-met Gabriella's chocolate brown ones. For a moment, she permitted herself to stare into those eyes that she remembered so well. If she was feeling any doubt that it was really him, it was gone now. His eyes were his and only his. No other guy she had met in her entire nearly nineteen years of life possessed eyes like he had.

Quickly looking away, Gabriella pretended to be interested in reading her book. However, she was still watching Troy from the corner of her eye. He had turned away and walked into the refreshing pool, which was filled with people who were trying to stay cool on that hot summer's day.

Troy's eyes stayed peeled to Gabriella. She was more perfect than he had remembered her. Oh, why hadn't he kissed her when he'd had the opportunity? With a sinking feeling, he told himself he would never stand a chance with her again. She was too beautiful to not already have a boyfriend.

No matter how hard she tried, Gabriella couldn't push Troy out of her mind, and the fact that he had no shirt on wasn't helping. However, she reminded herself that, without a doubt, he had a girlfriend. After all, hadn't he abandoned her for a different girl? He was nothing but a player, and too many girls fall for guys like that. He _had_ to be in some sort of relationship.

* * *

Exactly five days later, Gabriella was sitting on the edge of the pool trying to cool herself off. Within those five days, thoughts of Troy had never left her mind. Impulsively, she wished with all her heart that she could see him again. But reason gave her a different opinion. What use was it? She had absolutely no business even having a conversation with him after what he had done to her. After debating about what to do, she came to the conclusion that she was going to stay away from him no matter what.

Five minutes later, Gabriella was tempted to change her mind about the decision she had just made. Why? Because Troy was approaching the area she was in. Just like when she had seen him the previous time, she caught herself staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Troy greeted as he got into the pool and began walking over to where Gabriella was.

_No,_ Gabriella told herself. _I can't do this._ Without any further thought, she slid off the edge of the pool and swam to the other end of it. There was no way she could let herself talk to the guy that had hurt her so much in the past. Going through three months of unbearable pain was something she never was going to allow herself to experience ever again.

"Troy!"

Gabriella watched-half enviously-as a bunch of girls that had been popular in high school crowded around Troy and began to flirt with him. Laughing obnoxiously, they playfully called him Zac Efron (he did look quite a bit like him) and pressed against him.

Troy, who would've relished all this attention from girls in skimpy bikinis three years ago, looked uncomfortable. The entire time the girls were getting in his face, he kept his eyes focused on Gabriella. Right now, she was the only one he wanted. No other girl he had been with could _ever_ match up to her. She was shy, innocent, sweet, and honest while the girls that surrounded him were liars, cheaters, and only wanted him for one reason-to be able to say they slept with the guy that had been everyone idol during their senior year of high school, which had just ended two weeks ago.

Letting out a sigh, Gabriella got out of the pool and went over to a shady area to read. She thought she had seen Troy looking at her, but she convinced herself she was wrong. Why would he have his eyes on her when there were girls all around him?

In exactly ten minutes, Gabriella heard someone approach her. Glancing up, she saw Troy. "What do _you_ want?" she asked, trying to make it sound like she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Me...you...a midnight picnic at the lake tonight...what do you say?" said Troy, for once in his life sounding nervous.

"Yes." Gabriella's answer was given solely on impulse.

"Great." Troy smiled before walking away.

As soon as he left, Gabriella regretted what she had told him. Why couldn't she just think before she opened her mouth? After what he had done to her, he didn't deserve a second chance from her. What had she done?

* * *

That night, Gabriella walked the familiar path through the woods to the lake. She had traveled that path so many times the summer when she and Troy had spent nearly every day with one another. However, this time was different. She wasn't going there to just hang out like she had done when she was younger. She was going there on a date with the guy that had hurt her so badly in the past.

"Hey." Troy smiled as Gabriella cautiously approached him and took a seat next to him, but not too close that they would accidentally brush against one another.

"Hey," Gabriella returned timidly.

"This night is way overdue," Troy remarked after an awkward pause. "I promised to do something with you, but then I-"

"I know." Gabriella cut him off in a quiet voice as she stared at the lake before her. She remembered this view so well, for the spot she and Troy were currently in had been their secret hang out location three years ago. Secretly, Gabriella had dreamed night after night of going on a romantic date with Troy at that exact spot and now, almost three years later, it was happening.

"You hungry?" inquired Troy after what felt like an infinite amount of time. "I know it's not much, but I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bought some chocolate cake for us."

"Maybe later." Gabriella knew her response didn't exactly fit the question given, but at the moment, things were too awkward for her to care.

More silence followed those words.

"You know...about what happened in between our freshman and sophomore years...I...I don't know what I was thinking...I just...I was...I was scared...I mean, you were the first girl I actually had real feelings for and after we admitted we liked each other, I..." Not able to finish speaking, Troy slid closer to Gabriella and, placing his hand underneath her chin, gently turned her face toward his. "I'm sorry." Those two words came out in a whisper.

Gabriella was speechless.

Taking both her hands in his, Troy lovingly stroked her soft skin with his thumbs as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

Not knowing how to express how she felt in words, Gabriella laid her cheek on Troy's shoulder to show she was beginning to feel close to him again. For the longest time, the two of them just sat there, Troy's arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders and his fingers stroking her long, dark curls. Not one word was uttered nor one sound heard in the dark, peaceful night.

"I...I thought I would need to ask you to prove you really changed tonight, but it seems like you've already done that," Gabriella murmured, her hand reaching up to brush Troy's hair out of his face.

"I was surprised you even agreed to come tonight," Troy said. "After what I did to you, I didn't think you would ever want to spend time with me again, and besides, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't. I never have."

"Really? You...You're beautiful...how could you not have been asked out?"

Gabriella stopped hearing Troy's words after "you're beautiful."

"Gabriella? Did you hear me?" checked Troy after a moment of silence.

Forcing herself to pay attention, Gabriella said, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You're beautiful." Troy's lips touched Gabriella's cheek in a soft kiss.

Tears began to trickle down Gabriella's face at Troy's tender words.

Taking his thumb, Troy lovingly brushed away every tear that fell from Gabriella's eyes despite the fact he knew they were all tears of happiness. Then, after making sure it was okay to do so, Troy lifted Gabriella onto his lap and held her there, her head leaning on his chest and her fingers laced with his. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry," Gabriella stammered as she opened her eyes and realized where she was. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, causing the pitch blackness of the night to begin turning to the bright blueness of the day.

"For what?" queried Troy, running his fingers through Gabriella's hair.

"Falling asleep on you." Gabriella's eyes scanned the ground beneath her.

"It's fine," Toy assured, squeezing Gabriella tightly. "I had a good time watching you. Did you know you look just like an angel when you're sleeping?"

A blush crept across Gabriella's cheeks. She wasn't used to being complimented in such a way.

"You're cute when you blush," Troy remarked, bringing his hand to Gabriella's cheek so that he could softly stroke it for a minute.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Gabriella.

"About what?"

"Us." The single word came out in a whisper.

"Well, we could forget last night never happened and go back to not speaking to one another."

A look of distraught came across Gabriella's face.

"Or you can be my girlfriend. I mean, we did have our first kiss already."

Gabriella smiled. "I like that idea."

* * *

After that night, Troy and Gabriella began to date. Nearly every day they would spend time together and every Friday, Troy would take Gabriella somewhere special. When the time for them to go their separate ways to college came, they were unsure of how they were going to handle the challenge. But, of course, everything turned out fine when Gabriella decided to join Troy at the University of Albuquerque rather than taking the better offer of studying at Stanford University in California. Her family and the few friends she had questioned her when she first made that decision, but she had assured them that that was what she truly wanted. There was no way she would be happy if she was somewhere Troy wasn't. He was like part of her life. No, he was her _entire_ life. Without him, nothing would be the same. He was irresistible.

* * *

**What time is it? SUMMERTIME! I'm on my summer vacation now, so expect a lot of oneshots from me! I have a bunch of ideas! Also, I'll be updating High School Life frequently, so be sure to check that out as well.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this oneshot:)**


	9. Father's Day

_**Father's Day**_

_Summary: On Father's Day, it's usually the children that make sure their dad knows they love him. However, this year, Troy's two children need to hear that he cares more than he does._

* * *

**WARNING: There is a small reference to Troyella doing suggestive things after the first break (or grey line) in the story that could possibly be considered a low M rating, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Why can't Dad come home just this once?" inquired eleven-year-old Daniel James Bolton, the son of Troy and Gabriella Bolton, who had just celebrated their fourteenth wedding anniversary two weeks prior to the current date. Daniel had Gabriella's dark hair and chocolate eyes, but had definitely inherited his father's athletic skills. Troy was one of the top players of the Texas Rangers baseball team and Daniel did both basketball and baseball at his middle school. Throughout high school, Troy had played basketball, too, but in college, discovered that he enjoyed baseball more. He had wanted to join a team that had its home stadium a reasonable distance away from his New Mexico home, but the closest he could possibly come was Texas, so for nearly the entire baseball season, he was away. Daniel, who enjoyed spending time with his father during off-season, missed him greatly when he wasn't home. He watched his games on TV every day and quickly called him as soon as each one ended to tell him how much he liked seeing his home run or how he did a good job playing in left field although his team had lost.

"His team needs him," Gabriella explained. "I know you miss him-I do, too-but this is what he wants to do, so we have to let him do it."

"But he never can come to my baseball games. How will I know if he's proud of me or not?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Dad is definitely very proud of you. I e-mailed him videos of you playing in some of your games and he thinks you're doing a great job. Didn't he tell you that when you talked to him on the phone?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I want him to actually be at the live game. And then he's not even gonna be able to come for my birthday!" Daniel looked like he was going to cry.

"He's trying to work it out," Gabriella reassured. "He told me so. He wants to come home to celebrate your birthday so much, but the manager of his team is just giving him a hard time about it."

At that moment, a nine-year-old girl walked into the room. She was Clara Lucille Bolton. Her middle name had been chosen because of Troy's mother, who was named Lucille. Clara was a fun, happy little girl with Troy's hair and Gabriella's eyes and nose. She took ballet class three times a week and violin lessons at school. Unlike her brother, she wasn't into joining any type of sports team. Clara had trouble with school, but Gabriella, who had been a straight A student from first grade to twelfth, was more than willing to help her understand things and perfect them.

"Yes, I know, honey, it's time to go to ballet," Gabriella said, knowing what her daughter was going to tell her even before she opened her mouth. "Let me just grab my purse and then we can get going. After I drop you off, I need to take Daniel to his baseball practice and then I'm running to the grocery story to pick up a few things. If everything goes well, I should be right on time to pick you up, but if not, you can just sit and watch the next class." Since Troy wasn't home for a huge portion of the summer, Gabriella was overwhelmed with tasks. She had to take the kids to all their classes and practices, do all the shopping, clean the house, and take care of the yard work. She felt horrible that she might be late to pick up Clara from ballet, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I have to stay late for Swan Lake rehearsal, remember? You don't have to get me until eight o' clock." Clara was one of the four little swans in her studio's production of Swan Lake and since it was a difficult dance for girls her age, they had endless rehearsals for the performance that was finally taking place in only a week.

"Oh, right." Inwardly, Gabriella groaned. Daniel's baseball practice ended at that same time. Turning toward her son, she said, "I might be a little late coming to get you, is that okay?" The dance studio was on the way to the Daniel's school, where all the baseball practices were, so it would make the most sense to pick up Clara first and then go to get Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

Just then, the phone rang. Sighing, Gabriella rushed to see who was calling. It was Troy. "It's Dad," she told her children as she hurriedly picked up. "Hey, honey," she greeted.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming home," Troy announced.

"Why?" Gabriella wondered, genuinely curious.

"I don't want you to panic, but I'm hurt. When we were having practice today, I fell and sprained my ankle. I'll be out for two weeks, so I thought I might as well come home to see you and the kids," Troy explained. "I'm at the airport waiting for the plane now, so I should be home in about two hours. Do you mind coming to pick me up?"

"Two hours...that's at eight o' clock. The kids' activities all end then, so I have to go get them. Do you mind if I get there around quarter of nine?"

"Yeah, that's fine. The kids come first. I have sports magazines and food with me so I'll be occupied."

Gabriella laughed. Troy was always hungry, so it was rare that he didn't have some sort of snack with him. "Okay. I'll see you later, then. Love you."

"Love you, too, honey. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she walked over to her children. "Daniel, Clara, Dad's coming home."

Both of the children's eyes lit up with excitement.

"When?" Daniel demanded.

"Tonight."

"Really? He's coming tonight?" asked Clara.

"Yes, he is," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"What made him decide to come home?" Daniel wanted to know.

Gabriella let out another sigh. This was going to be the hard part. Telling her children that their father was returning due to an injury rather than simply wanting to spend time with the family would break their hearts-especially Daniel's. "Well..." She paused. "He's hurt."

"So he doesn't want to see us?" Just as Gabriella had anticipated, a look of hurt crossed her son's face.

"Of course he does," Gabriella assured, hugging Daniel. "I know he's not happy about being hurt, but he is definitely glad that he gets to see all of us during the two weeks he can't play baseball."

"Is he going to see me dance in the show?" Clara wondered.

"I'm sure he is." After giving her daughter a hug, Gabriella suddenly remembered that she had to take her kids to their activities. "We'll talk about this more in the car," she told them. "We really have to get going now."

* * *

"I missed you so much," Gabriella murmured as she cuddled into her husband. It was nearly midnight and Troy and Gabriella were lying in their bed behind a locked door. Their clothes were carelessly tossed about the room and their bed was quite a bit messier than it should have been.

"I missed you, too," Troy returned, nuzzling his nose into Gabriella's neck and placing a kiss there.

Gabriella let out a quiet moan. "Please don't start, Troy," she begged. However, she didn't mean what she said. She wanted nothing more than to make love to her husband for...what would it be, the fourth time that night?

"I love you," Troy breathed, reaching down and stroking Gabriella's thigh.

"Troy...please...we need to talk," insisted Gabriella, bravely forcing herself to resist the desperate urge to give into Troy.

"About what, sweetheart?"

A sigh escaped Gabriella's lips. "About the kids, especially Daniel. Honey, he was heartbroken when he heard you were coming back because you were hurt. He wanted you to be coming back for the sole reason that you wanted to spend time with all of us. I know you talk to him over the phone a lot, but I really think he's doubting that you truly care about him. And when we were on our way to the airport, Clara started to worry that you didn't want to go see her dance performance. She said, 'Daddy would rather be playing baseball, I know it.'"

Now it was Troy's turn to sigh. Silence followed that action before he finally spoke. "I'm a horrible father," he concluded.

Gabriella reached up to run her hand through Troy's sweaty hair. As she did so, she relished the feeling of his warm breath hitting her. She could sense the frustration, which was mixed with lust, surging through him. "No, you're not." She shook her head slowly.

"But they think I hate them." Sadness added to the mixture of Troy's emotions.

"In their hearts, they know you love them, I'm sure of that," Gabriella said. "I think they just feel deprived of spending quality time with you. During the time that you're home, take them out separately to do something special. Maybe you and Daniel could see that baseball movie that's in theaters right now and then you could take Clara to the park. Go see Clara's dance performance and go to a few of Daniel's practices and his games."

"What happens when it's time for me to leave again?"

"Tell them you love them and that you're proud of them. Send them letters-I'm sure they would love to get mail-call them, send a small package for them every once in a while..."

After a moment of thought, Troy announced, "Father's Day is going to pass while I'm here, and I know what we're doing for that."

"What?"

"You'll see." Troy winked playfully at his wife as his hand came up to cup one of her breasts and run his thumb over her nipple, earning a lustful moan from her. "But for now, it's time for me to show _you_ that I love you."

* * *

Father's Day arrived. Up until that point, Troy had been making sure to do something special with everyone. He cheered for Daniel at every one of his practices and watched baseball games on TV with him. He went to Clara's performance and sat and talked with her as she painted pictures, which was one of her interests besides ballet. And as for Gabriella, well...most of his time spent with her was spent in bed. However, he did plan to take her out for a fancy dinner the evening before he had to leave again.

"Do you know what we're going to do today?" Troy asked.

"What?" Daniel asked eagerly, his entire face lighting up at the prospect of doing something with his father.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" echoed Clara.

Gabriella stood next to her husband, looking up at him with questioning eyes that still betrayed her love for him.

"We're going to start packing up, because I made arrangements for you three to come stay in Texas for a week with me!"

"Really? You mean, we get to see you play baseball live?" Daniel inquired, his smile growing larger with every second that passed.

"Yup! All the games are home games and I you get to go for free and you, son," Troy's gaze was directed on Daniel. "You're going to be my team's bat boy for that week."

"Really? You mean, I get to sit in the dugout with you and talk to all the guys on the team and go on the field and get autographs and-"

"Yes, you'll get to do all of that," Troy confirmed. "And one of the days we're there will be your birthday and I requested that on that day, we sing 'Happy Birthday' to you before the game begins."

By this time, Daniel was jumping up and down in happiness.

"And you, Clara," Troy said, turning his attention to his daughter. "You will sit in the dugout with Daniel and I. I'm sorry I don't have a job for you, but you're a little young to help out. You have to be at least eleven. But I will make sure you get autographs from the entire team along with a few foul balls."

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" Clara hugged her father.

"And for you, Brie." Troy now focused on his wife. "You can be in the dugout with all of us and when the game's over..." Here, Troy's voice turned into a whisper. "I'll get a couple of my friends on the team to take the kids on a tour of the stadium while we do...other things."

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded.

"What?" Troy was nonplussed.

"You know you're not good at whispering! And the kids are right here!"

"Well, you have to agree that we need to make the most of our time together." In a whisper, he added, "You know we both want to try to have one more baby."

"Troy, the kids!"

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked.

"Nothing, honey," replied Gabriella. "Nothing at all."

* * *

From that day on, the Bolton family was blissful. Daniel and Clara were constantly being reassured that Troy loved them and Gabriella was proud to announce the recent arrival of the newest family member, Alexander David Bolton. He was named partly for Troy, whose full name was Troy Alexander Bolton, and partly for Gabriella's father, who was named David.

After suffering a severe knee injury several years into the future, when Daniel was part of the Rangers' minor league, Clara had only one year left of high school, after which she planned to audition for the New York Ballet, and Alexander-or Alex, as he was more often referred to-was in third grade, Troy was forced to give up his job of being a baseball player. He was devastated at first, but then he realized the good in it. He would be there to watch his youngest son grow up. He would be there when his children got married. He would be there when his grandchildren were born. He would be there to keep his wife company when all the kids were out of the house. And being there for his family was what mattered the most.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and don't forget to check out my new story **_**Forever**_** along with my other fic **_**High School Life**_** if you haven't already! And also, there's an author on here with the pen name Katielynn-is-A M A Z I N G. Please go check out her story, **_**The Growing Mystery!**_** It's really good! **


	10. The New Girl

_**The New Girl**_

**I'm the new girl that just moved to Albuquerque. Today I'm starting my first day of senior year at East High, my new school. **

* * *

My heart beat a little faster as I stepped through the doors of East High School to see several groups of teenagers talking and laughing with one another. Cheerleaders, jocks, skateboarders...but no nerds. If there were a group of nerds, I would feel more at ease since I myself can definitely be classified as one. But there wasn't. Wow, I definitely didn't belong here.

I made my way quietly around the other students while glancing at the small slip of paper I had in my hand that told me my locker number. Once I made it to the long hall which contained most of the lockers in the school, I began searching for mine. After finding it, I opened the door and started to load the things from my book bag into it, when suddenly, I dropped my bag onto the floor, the contents spilling out.

With a blushing face, I started to pick up my things. Once I thought I had everything, I returned to my task. It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I found myself face to face with the most handsome guy I had seen in my life. His dark blonde, tousled locks were falling into his gorgeous blue eyes, his lips formed a friendly smile, and, despite the t-shirt he was wearing, I could tell he was very fit.

"Um...hi...you uh...you forgot this." The guy held out my calculator.

"Thank you...uh...um..." I stammered, my cheeks growing red once more, as I took the item from him.

"Troy," the guy finished, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Gabriella," I introduced, shaking his hand. I immediately felt sparks.

"So, can I uh...can I walk you to homeroom?" asked Troy.

My entire face lit up with a smile. "Of course," I replied, shutting my locker.

Troy took my delicate fingers in his. "Just so you don't get lost," he explained with a shrug.

Although it didn't seem possible, my smile grew wider as Troy led me away from the lockers. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad year after all.

* * *

**Alright, guys, so this was more of a drabble than a oneshot. It was my first drabble, so I hope you liked it:) Also, to avoid this collection of oneshots growing too big, I'm going to mark it as complete and change the name to "Troyella Oneshots: Volume I". Next time I write a oneshot, I'll start a new story called, "Troyella Oneshots: Volume II." That one will have another 10 oneshots in it:) **

**Review!**


End file.
